


With Words

by alyooop



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Tag episode 12, M/M, Stupid boys in love do you hear me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyooop/pseuds/alyooop
Summary: How has Type never said it? He said it all the time.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 300





	With Words

**Author's Note:**

> It caught me how Type was confused that Tharn said he never said those three words. With Type being the tsundere he is, his reaction should be, "Yeah, you know what I mean, I'm not saying it, asshole." but instead he was all "I never said it?" I'm convinced that he did say it but not the way Tharn needed some times.
> 
> Ugh, I'm writing again after so many years because these two stupid boys are giving me SO MUCH FEELS.

He said it hundreds of times before.

Like when he woke up first (all the time because he doesn’t ignore his alarm like that lazy asshole) and observed the morning light dance over that ridiculously sharp nose.

And all the times when an attempt at making breakfast from scratch resulted in burnt eggs, immediately followed by a pair of big puppy eyes and a suggestion to get rice porridge downstairs instead.

Then those afternoons when their schedules matched up for lunch and he was greeted at his faculty’s cafeteria (“I like the walk from the Music faculty, it’s really not very far.”) with his favourite food already on the table and a smile exclusively for him.

In the quiet evenings when he worked on his assignments (those grades don’t come from nowhere, Champ can testify), if he turned around he could see him immersed in whatever concert he was watching on his phone. Only soft humming could be heard, because he plugged in his earphones to not be a nuisance, while his big hands air drummed on his knees.

_I love you_ , he said with a kiss to Tharn’s cheek before falling asleep holding one of his hands.

_'Fuck, I love you'_ s that morphed into breathless, obscene demands while Tharn moved deep inside him, filling and stretching him perfectly.

_Hmm, I love you_ , he said with every sieve of his fingers through Tharn’s soft hair, massaging the words into his scalp.

_I love you_ , he smiled whenever Tharn cuddled with him and rubbed his face into his chest like a huge fluffy dog.

“I love you,” he breathed into Tharn’s ear while he slept, the night before he had to break his heart.

_I love you I love you I love you_ , he swallowed down with his tears while he broke his word and his own heart as he forced himself to leave Tharn behind, all alone in their home.

_Dammit, I love you_ , he said with a protective hand on Tharn’s shoulder. Indignant tears were falling down his face because this absolute _idiot_ was entertaining the idea of dropping out to, _what, atone for the actions of an obsessive madman?_

Which was why Type was confused. What did Tharn mean, that he never said those words? Type already lost track of how many times they flashed through his mind. They were practically strung into a single track of music that looped to the beat of his heart with lyrics that were tattooed onto his bones.

Tharn was whining (as usual) for him not to cheat his way out of saying them, but Type saw the last trace of uncertainty in those wet, bloodshot eyes. Type could never deny Tharn anything whenever he got honest about what he wanted.

Type linked his hands behind Tharn’s neck, slid his fingers into the soft hair, pulled their faces close so that they were nose to stupidly sharp nose, watched him hesitantly meet his eyes before looking down but peering up at him again.

Type set those words free into the space between them, loud enough for Tharn to finally hear but soft enough he almost couldn’t hear himself over the pulse thundering in his ears.

Tharn was such a crybaby. His throat was getting choked between aborted laughter and relieved sobs, and his face was wet with tears again.

“Why are you crying?” Type teased as he rubbed his thumbs over Tharn’s red, warm ears. He felt close to tears himself.

Tharn’s face was all blotchy and scrunched up between crying and grinning, and Type thought about how unfairly handsome his boyfriend looked anyway.

_Ugh, I love you._

Type lied. There was not a day he would not repeat those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read the first book but I tried to include bits from it anyway. In case you've never read it, the references are:
> 
> 1\. Type was often thinking about Tharn's sharp nose.
> 
> 2\. Let's just say, the boys are thirsty for each other and Type is very honest in bed.
> 
> 3\. [Edit] In the novel, Type did say it to Tharn while he was sleeping during the, "You promised, you've made a promise."
> 
> 4\. Type has thought to himself quite a few times about how good-looking Tharn is and how unfairly handsome he is.


End file.
